This invention relates to a wheel bearing assembly for supporting a wheel, and more specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for securing a wheel bearing assembly to a wheel assembly member.
Wheel bearing assemblies are used between spindles and either a support member or a wheel hub, depending on the particular configuration, for permitting relative rotation between the spindle and the support member or wheel hub. For wheel bearing assemblies that do not have raceways integrally formed with the wheel assembly members, the raceway adjacent to the spindle must somehow be secured to the spindle to prevent the bearing from separating axially. This has been accomplished in several manners which have presented unique problems. One such manner was by machining grooves in the spindle using C-keepers or lock rings to capture the raceway. However, these rings and grooves must be precisely machined and ground so that they mate properly with one another. Yet another manner in which the spindle was secured to the bearing member was to plastically deform the end of the spindle along its axis to axially retain the bearing member on the spindle. One difficulty with this method was that in plastically deforming the spindle the end of the spindle was typically rolled over the end of the bearing member which added length to the spindle assembly. Another problem with this method was that in plastically deforming the spindle the outer diameter of the bearing member was increased thereby affecting the fit between a seal that was placed between the bearing members. As a result, the performance of the wheel bearings and the fit of the bearing seal between the bearing members would vary from assembly to assembly. This method was also prone to residual stresses under load.
Therefore, an apparatus and method for securing a wheel bearing assembly to a wheel assembly in which the overall length of the spindle is reduced is desired. It is also desired to have a method of securing the wheel bearing assembly and spindle together. This will better control expansion of the bearing member during the deformation process of the spindle. It will result in the bearing seal having a consistent fit between wheel assemblies and reduction of residual stresses.
The present invention provides a wheel bearing assembly for supporting a wheel assembly member. The assembly includes a spindle defining a rotational axis and a support member for supporting the spindle. A wheel hub has a flange for securing the wheel thereto. The wheel hub is supported on the spindle and is rotatable about the rotational axis. A bearing assembly has first and second bearing members in spaced relationship from one another with a plurality of bearings interposed between the bearing members to permit relative rotation between the bearing members about the rotational axis. The first bearing member is arranged adjacent to the spindle and the second bearing member is arranged adjacent to either the wheel hub or the support member. An inner surface of the first bearing member has an annular counterbore. The spindle is radially deformed into the counterbore to secure the first bearing member to the spindle and prevent relative rotation between the spindle and the first bearing member about the rotational axis.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of securing a wheel assembly member to a bearing member. First, a bearing member is provided having a shape with an inner surface that includes an annular counterbore. The wheel assembly member has an interior cavity defined by an interior surface. Second, the bearing member is arranged onto the wheel assembly member. Third, materials provided about the bearing member to significantly maintain the shape of the bearing member. Next, a cold forming tool is inserted into the interior cavity of the wheel assembly member. Finally, the interior surface of the wheel assembly is engaged with the cold forming tool and deforms a portion of the wheel assembly into engagement with the annular counterbore.
Accordingly, an apparatus and method for securing a wheel bearing assembly to a wheel assembly in which the overall length of the spindle is reduced is provided. Additionally, a method of securing the wheel bearing assembly and spindle together is provided so that the expansion of the bearing member during the deformation process of the spindle is controlled. Thus, the bearing seal has a consistent fit between wheel assemblies and residual stresses are reduced.